ricky_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blake Clark
Blake Clark (born February 2, 1946) is an American stand-up comedian, actor and voice actor, who is perhaps best known as Chet Hunter on Boy Meets World and Harry "the Hardware Store Guy" on Home Improvement.3 Clark has voiced Slinky Dog in the Toy Story franchise starting with 2010's Toy Story 3, having inherited the role from his close friend Jim Varney, who died in 2000. Filmography Film * St. Elmo's Fire (1985) – Wally * Fast Food (1989) – E.G. McCormick * Wired (1989) – Dusty Jenkins * Johnny Handsome (1989) – Sheriff Monte * Shakes the Clown (1991) – Stenchy the Clown * The Dark Wind (1991) – Ben Gaines * Ladybugs (1992) – Coach Bull * Love Potion No. 9 (1992) – Motorcycle Cop * Toys (1992) – Hagenstern * Fatal Instinct (1993) – Milo Crumley * The Mask (1994) – Murray * Alone in the Woods (1996) – Sarge * Nothing to Lose (1997) – Gas Station Cashier * The Waterboy (1998) – Farmer Fran * Tycus (1998) – Commander Scott * Valerie Flake (1999) – Uncle Jack * Critical Mass (2000) – Sheriff Borden * Intrepid (2000) – Wayne * Bread and Roses (2000) – Mr. Griffin * Little Nicky (2000) – Jimmy the Demon * Donut Men (2001) – Mr. Cellphone * Joe Dirt (2001) – Old Cajun Man * Corky Romano (2001) – Security Guard * Back by Midnight (2002) – Farmer * Mr. Deeds (2002) – Buddy Ward * Eight Crazy Nights (2002) – Radio Shack Walkie-Talkie (voice) * BachelorMan (2003) – Veteran Sportscaster * Intolerable Cruelty (2003) – Convention Secretary * 50 First Dates (2004) – Marlin Whitmore * The Ladykillers (2004) – Football Coach * The Benchwarmers (2006) – Umpire * I'm Reed Fish (2006) – Irv * Car Babes (2006) – Big Len Davis * I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry (2007) – Crazy Homeless Man * Strange Wilderness (2008) – Dick * Leatherheads (2008) – Chicago Referee * Wieners (2008) – Mr. Applebaum * Get Smart (2008) – General * Who Framed Mr. Toad ''(2008) - Psycho Rat (voice) * ''Bedtime Stories (2008) – Biker * American Cowslip (2009) – Grimes * The Last Godfather (2010) – Captain O'Brian * Toy Story 3 (2010) – Slinky Dog (voice) * Grown Ups (2010) – Bobby 'Buzzer' Ferdinando * Rango (2011) – Buford (voice) * Son of Mourning (2011) – Olde Fisherman * Hawaiian Vacation (2011) – Slinky Dog (voice) * That's My Boy (2012) – Gerald * Toy Story 4 (2019) – Slinky Dog (voice) Television * The Greatest American Hero (1981) – Sergeant / Policeman * Tucker's Witch (1982) * Remington Steele (1982–1989) – Fred * M*A*S*H (1983) - "2nd M.P." in "Goodbye, Farewell and Amen" * Hot Flashes (1984) – Al * Apt. 2C (1985) – Toki * Moonlighting (1985) – Newsstand Man * Newhart (1985–1986) – Roby * Long Time Gone (1986) – Bartender * The Facts of Life (1986) * Gimme a Break! (1987) – B.J. O'Brien * Women in Prison (1987–1988) – Assistant Warden Clint Rafferty * It's Garry Shandling's Show (1987–1988) – Blake Cumbers / Flashback Booth Repairman / Capt. Gordon * Midnight Caller (1991) – Nelson Briles * Who's the Boss? (1991) – Hoyt * Designing Women (1991) – Skip Jackson * Grave Secrets: The Legacy of Hilltop Drive (1992) – W.D. Marshall * Roseanne (1993) – Vic * Grace Under Fire (1993–1994) – Gil Kelly / Jimmy * Comedy: Coast to Coast (1994) * Thea (1994) – Roy Bennett * Tales from the Crypt (1994) – Jerry * Home Improvement (1994–1999) – Harry * The Drew Carey Show (1995) – Jules Lambermont * Boy Meets World (1995–2000) – Chet Hunter * Coach (1996) – Buffalo Billy * Murphy Brown (1997) – Secret Service Agent * Arliss (1998) – Mr. Griff * Smart Guy (1998) – Mr. Petrasek * The Jamie Foxx Show (1999–2000) – Bob Nelson / Bob * Unsolved Mysteries (2000) * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2001) – Phil the Dog (voice) * Lucky (2003) * Lost at Home (2003) – Ralphie / Hotdog Vendor * Cold Case (2004) – Tom Jaden * Todd's Coma (2005) – Trina's Father * My Name Is Earl (2005) – Buzz Darville * Everybody Hates Chris (2006) – Russo * Good Luck Charlie (2010) – Mel * Community (2010) – Coach Bogner * Fish Hooks (2011–2012) – Chief (voice) * Wander Over Yonder (2014) – Additional voices * Girl Meets World (2015) – Chet Hunter * Harvey Beaks (2016) – Roland (voice) * Last Man Standing (2016) – Clark * Little Mouse on the Prairie (2017) * SMILF (2017) – Joe Category:Voice Actors